Anything Could Happen?
by gonnagetchagood
Summary: Anything Could Happen? Of course it could. Who would have thought, started a new life in New York became very challenging for Tina. Living in the same roof with your new teacher was not easy as she thought would be. She's just hate him for some reason and that feeling would never change she thought, but anything could happen right?
1. The Beginning

It has always been Tina's dream for living in New York and get in to one of the greatest university in New York. She always wants to study the Fine Art program ever since high school. Who would have thought a Goth girl like her apparently has a talent to paint. Her dream is finally come true. She got in to NYU and got her letter of acceptance during her senior year and she was extremely happy. Saying goodbye to Ohio wasn't bad at all, she always wants to move from the small town to the busiest city in the whole world. Her parents couldn't be happier and proud to their only child. They support her from the very moment she decided to send the apply.

"So honey, are you excited?" Her mother asked her when they packing things for her. Tomorrow Tina is going to leave Ohio and move to NY.

"Oh mom you'll never imagine how excited I am now. Are you gonna be okay while I'm away?" She faced her mother with an enthusiast face and then sad.

"Baby, I think I will survive in here with your dad. And I have nothing to be concerned about, I mean you're going to stay at uncle Rick's place for a year until you can learn the environment in there and I'll let you pick your own apartment"

"Yeah, but mom, I only met uncle Rick once, and it was a long time ago, when I was ten years old. Are you sure he's okay about me living with him?" She began to concerned because she only met him once, and as she recall, Uncle Rick has a nephew who stayed with him too.

"Tina, he's the one who's offering me for you stay at his place. I worked with his wife like four years ago before she passed away. They are the nicest couple I've ever met. Beside he has a nephew, you won't be alone" Her mother tried to comfort her.

"Yeah yeah, I haven't met his nephew too.."

After saying goodbye with so many hugs and kisses from her mother and father, she finally got into the plane. She couldn't sleep during the flight because she was very very excited to see New York. The plane landed and she enters the airport. Her heart beat so fast because her mother said that Uncle Rick is going to pick her up. She was in elevator when she saw a white board with her name on it. She doesn't need to think who it is. Uncle Rick was Asian, not too tall, his about 50 years old and had a mustache, his hair started to gray. She approached him and Uncle Rick greeted him.

"Tina! Look at you! You've grown up, and so beautiful dear" He said while he was hugging her. He is very kind person.

"Thank you so much uncle Rick, for, everything, for picking me up and letting me to stay with you.."

"Oh kiddo, I always wanted to have another company at my house"

"I thought you already have one. Your nephew? I haven't met her or him" She asked when she heard that uncle Rick wanted another company.

"It's true, and it's a He. His name is Mike, he's already graduated but he got offered a job to teach at Fine Art program at NYU."

They're sharing a lot of information about everything and then they got to uncle Rick's car. As soon as they get to the house, Tina literary drop her jaw. The house was so big, there's a fountain in the yard. Uncle Rick parked his car behind the house and entered the house with Tina. She was so mesmerized with the house. It was so huge and minimalist. Painting everywhere, apparently Uncle Rick is an artist too.

"Wow, you have a really nice house uncle. And look at all these pictures that you painted, so gorgeous oh my god!" Tina couldn't hide her excitement.

"I'm so glad you like it. Here let me show your room" The walked to upstairs and went to her room.

"This will be your room Tina, and take a look at your porch; the view was so good, you can see Manhattan"

"Wow, I adore this room, I think my first year at university will be great" She couldn't be more happier, uncle Rick was so generous for taking a non-related girl and offer her to live with him. Tina didn't really understand how Uncle Rick and her mother met, she just knew that Uncle Rick's wife was a friend with her mother.

"Tina, this room next to you is Mike's room; I hope you'll get along with him even tho he's older than you." Actually, deep down inside his heart, Rick was hoping that Tina and Mike eventually will fall for each other. Because Mike is a very cold guy, he's last girlfriend was in high school and his ex was cheated on him, so Mike never date anyone ever since and became a very introvert. When Rick saw Tina, he knew that she's a nice girl and very beautiful as well, he's hoping that Mike won't throw that away.

"Yeah I'll try to get along. Where is he anyway?" Tina said with smile and becoming more curious about Mike.

"Ahh, maybe he's out with some meeting, knowing that tomorrow is first day of school right? I'm gonna leave you to rest and I'll call you when dinner's ready okay dear" said Rick while he walked to the stairs and went downstairs.

Tina sat down on her bed and admiring her new room. She's very excited about tomorrow, it's her first day of school and she's wondering what the teachers would be like, and the friends. University's atmosphere will be so much different from high school. She was unpacked her things when Rick called from downstairs and announced dinner is ready. She decided not to wear pajamas on her first day at Rick's house because she wanted to make a good first impression though it wasn't really necessary. She made that to the table and realized there was a guy sitting in front of him. "That's must be Mike" She thought herself. Mike was….unexpected. Tina first thought that Mike would be like a nerd or something, but he's not. Definitely not. He's Asian, of course, very tall and has an extraordinary body, Tina's guessing he must be working out, and very very good looking. She was very speechless, is this a guy who will live with her for the next year? She couldn't help herself. Mike's notice how Tina was staring at him and he offered a smile and approached her.

"You must be Tina, I'm Mike" He offered his hand to shake. Tina grabbed his hand and shake it.

"Yeah nice to meet you" Tina could only manage to said that because she was so nervous.

"What are you studying?"

"Fine Art"

"Ah, guess I'm going to be your teacher then"

"Really? That's….unexpected" She really didn't know that Mike is going to be her teacher.

"Well, just because you live here and it seemed that my uncle adore you, doesn't mean I will go easy on you in my class. You'll keep that in mind missy" He said with a grinned oh his face.

"I don't need you to go easy on me either" Tina replied with annoyed in her voice.

"Ah you have a nerve; I thought you were some kind of a girl next door"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She arched her eyebrow and when Mike was about to answer, Rick is coming to the table and Mike's back to his chair.

Tina just remind silent until Uncle Rick showed. She couldn't believe Mike just said that. It sounded that Mike was underestimate her.

"So I'm guessing you two already introduce yourself to each other" Rick said with a smiled.

"Pretty much" Mike was the one who answer him. Rick noticed that Tina keep quit during dinner and he began to worry.

"Tina dear, are you okay?" Rick ask her but Tina didn't answer, he didn't even sure she heard what had just said.

"Earth to Tina, come in Tina" Mike tried to bring Tina back again by waving his hand in front of Tina's face.

"Hah yeah what?" She was a little annoyed when she noticed Mike looking at her strangely and then he said,

"Uncle Rick was just asked you a question didn't you hear?"

"Oh I'm so sorry Uncle Rick, I was just a little tired I guess" She lied, she was actually thinking about Mike because the way Mike looking at her, it's like He hates her for some reason. Or Tina just overreacted.

"It's okay dear, and by the way you can call me Rick" Said Rick with a smile on his face.

Tina smiled and nodded when Rick talked. They were finished with dinner and headed to their own bedroom. Since Tina's room and Mike are next to each other, they went to their bedroom in the same way. Tina remain silent when they both walking to upstairs because she doesn't wants to argue with Mike but Mike just loves bothering her.

"So, tomorrow's your first day huh? You must be freaking out right now. University and high school is different you know" Mike asked her.

"Uh huh, of course it's different"

"Are you excited?"

"Yeah a little"

"Typical freshmen, always get too excited before their first day"

"Is it a problem?" She asked sarcastic because she really hates how Mike's questioning her and looks like he was underestimate her.

"Nope, not at all. Until you realize that you're not good enough in your class and started to get frustrated" He laughs and Tina just hates him even more.

"Guess I will survive. I get in because I'm the best of the best. Maybe you should start to learn about confidence" She said and rushed to get into her room. When she was about to close her door, Mike held her door and spoke,

"You better bring it all you got tomorrow missy" Challenge him.


	2. Intensive Drawing

Tina walks down the hall of her new university. She feels like floating in the cloud or something. This is so unreal she thought. The architecture was so, artistic. Paintings and statutes of art were everywhere. She was admiring the view when she bumped into someone.

"Ouch…I'm so so sorry" She apologized and leaned down to pick up the books without looking the person she stumbled to.

"That's okay miss" He replied when he pick up the books and helped Tina stood up.

"I've never seen you around here, you're freshmen?"

"Ye..yes I am" She stuttered then looked up to his face. He wears a glasses, brown hair. Very nerdy but cute.

"I hit everyone who walked by too in this hall when I was freshmen. Admiring the view huh?" He gave Tina a smiled a she just stared her because he was so nice.

"Yeah, it's my first day, everything is so brand new" She pointed all the paintings and statutes and turn her head around.

"You have seen nothing yet, trust me. I'm Artie by the way, I'm junior"

"Tina, nice to meet you Artie"

They shake hands and then Artie said "Well Tina, I hope you'll enjoy your brand new life in here. I have to go now, see you around" He smiled and wave to her before he disappear through the door.

Tina can't stop smiling after her meeting with Artie. She keeps walking to search her new class. The first lesson is **Figure Drawing Intensive**, 'this should be interesting' she thought. Because **Figure Drawing Intensive **usually use a real naked model to be draw.

She enters the class and spots her classmates. There are about fifteen students in the class. She searched an empty chair and sit down.

"Nice streak" Someone greeted behind her and certainly direct to Tina. Tina turned around to see whose voice is that. She then noticed a Latina girl with a black hair and tan skin.

"Thank you, nice outfit" Tina said when she stared at the girl, she wears a v-neck tight short dress with a booth shoes. Tina noticed how big her boobs are, she's guessing this girl must be very popular in her high school.

"First impression always important, I'm Santana" The Latina said with a flirty smile and offered her hand to Tina.

"I'm Tina, nice to meet you" They were shaking their hands when the teacher enters the class.

"Okay class, settle down. Welcome to your first lesson of **Figure Drawing Intensive****. **My name is Mike Chang but you can call me Mike, I'm only five years older than you so don't ever call me sir or mister."

Tina can feel how the girls in her class are literally dropping their jaw when they saw Mike. She can hear all the girls murmured when Mike entered the class. She even heard Santana hollered "Wanky" When Mike is preparing his pencils. Tina can't believe Mike is actually her teacher, why can't she get another teacher. Mike notices Tina in the back row and smiles a little but she just rolling her eyes and folded her hands.

"Okay class, first lesson, I want you guys to draw this statue. I know some of you expecting to draw a naked model or something, but for the beginning, I want to see how your drawing are and I'll note each of your pictures to tell you your quality. I'll give you thirty minutes. You may start now"

All the students take out their drawing tools and start to draw on their paper. Tina starts to draw very carefully and stares the statue. It was a naked boy statue holding a narrow, like a cupid.

Mike's walking around the class to look all the student's drawing. They're good but he hasn't found the greatest. The entire students feel the tense when Mike passed by because he commented to every single student and the comments were very hurtful.

But then he notices one picture, the picture is mesmerizing. Very detail and has a strong line. He's shocked when he notices the girl who paints the picture has a blue streak on her hair. He knows it's Tina. He approached her and said "Good" and then walked away.

Everyone was looking at Tina's painting because Mike only compliments her picture.

"Wow, how can you draw like that" a blonde girl approached to Tina and leaned down next to her.

"Hey miss go back to your own place" Shout Mike when he saw the blonde girl actually walked to Tina and stared at her picture. Tina sees the blonde go back to her place and just stares at her paper.

"Okay people it's already thirty minutes, put down your pencil and all the tools. Bring your picture to me. You may go after you collect it." The students walk to Mike's desk and give their picture to Mike. Some of the girls were tried to flirting with Mike when they collected their picture but didn't work because Mike just ignored them, he didn't even look his student's face. But he stared at Tina when she collects her picture and Tina gives him a confused look and go back to her chair to gather her tools and leave the class.

Mike keeps stares at Tina's painting. She's definitely the best painter on his class. But he's not only thought of her picture; suddenly he's picturing Tina's face. He may not know Tina's very well, but he started to feel something for her.

"Ahh this is stupid" He thought. He can't wait to get home and meet her at his Uncle's house.


	3. Evening Porch

**Helloo, here it is, the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! A little short but I hope this chapter is satisfying **

It's 5 pm in the afternoon, Tina was just took a bath and drink her tea on the porch. She's adores her view from her bedroom. She can see a little Statue of Liberty from her porch, 'I have to go there sometimes' she thought, she's never been there before. Next to her porch, there's another porch, apparently it's Mike's. When she was staring at Mike's porch, He suddenly came from his door and catch Tina is staring at him. Tina turned her head away and spoke

"I thought you said you weren't go easy on me at class"

He raised his hands and answer "Hey I didn't know it was yours, if I knew it was yours, I wouldn't say a word" he chuckled when he got a glared from Tina.

"I'm kidding, I always tell the truth, your painting was good" He said comfort her and smiled.

"I guess you're really happy being a teacher in my class huh?" She turned her body facing Mike and gives him suspicious look.

Mike stared at her with confused, "What do you mean?"

"Oh give me a break, don't tell me you didn't realize all the girls in my class was flirting on you?"

"What flirting?" He maybe catch a few girls was staring at him at class but he didn't know it was flirting. He somehow thought that Tina is jealous and he smiled a little.

"Are you jealous missy?" Mike smirk at Tina and she just stared at him with shocked face.

"Jealous? Seriously? I got my eye on someone thank you very much"

Suddenly she remembers the guy she bumped into in the hall, Artie. He's way cute from Mike she thought. Why would she even bother to jealous with all the other girls in her class?

"Oh really? Who's the lucky guy?" He tried to look fine and teased her but inside, he felt a little, jealous?

"Why would I tell you?"

"Is he freshmen as well?"

"I'm not answering you" Tina walked away and entered her bedroom, left Mike with his curiousness.

"Fine, go, walk away" He shouted and somehow got frustrated because Tina wouldn't answer him.

"What is your problem?" She shouted back at him.

"Nothing, I thought you would answer me if I scream. Do you want me to scream louder? I can totally do that"

"Suite yourself"

"Fine, TINA HAS A CRUSH ON…"

Tina completely shocked when she actually heard he shouted even louder. She rushed to Mike and covered his mouth with her hands, "OKAY OKAY I answer you, geez, are you crazy?"

Mike was smiling like crazy and waiting Tina's answer.

"His name is Artie, he's a junior, I only met him once, I bumped into him this morning and he was really nice" She answer Mike with annoyed voice.

"Ahhh Artie Abrams"

"Wait, you know him?"

"Not really, we worked together last month for the painting exhibition, he's a good painter, but not as great as I am obviously" He brag himself and tried to annoyed Tina even more. Tina rolled her eyes and walked to her bedroom but she stopped when Mike called her once again.

"Tina?"

"What again?" She said sarcastically

"Can't I say goodnight?"

She just stared at him disbelieve, but she realized she keep quit for a bit and then she answer, "Do it fast"

He chuckled because Tina was so cute when she's pissed off. Damn Mike, what did you just think? He thought.

"Goodnight, missy"

"Goodnight" He watched she entered her room and he just stood there. He really can't wait for his next class with her.

**So how is it? Is it good? Or bad? Let me know then, please kindly leave me a review **** Thank youuuu (I'm sorry for the typo or the grammar) **


	4. Stubborn

**The fourth chapter is here! I hope you guys like it **

She's running with all the strength she has, she didn't even bother all the looks from people in the streets were staring at her like she's crazy. She's late, very late, her class supposed to begin at 8am but it's 7.50 am already and she's still on her way.

When she reached NYU gate, she's running even faster and faster until she bumped into someone (again) and drop all her books of History and Theory of Composition**.**

"Oh gosh I'm terribly sorry" She picked all her books and tried to keep her head down because she's 100% sure she's embarrassed her self in front of everyone.

"It's fine…hey Tina right?" Bemused, Tina raises her head and faced the guy.

"I've ruined my reputation in front of you did I?" She feels like wants to jump into Clift or something, how can she possibly have ruined her reputation but she's only here for two days.

"Do you really want a truth answer or not?" He amused by Tina's clumsiness.

"Guess I don't wanna know at all. I'm so sorry again, but I really have to go now" She said apologetic and started to walked away but Artie shout to get her attention,

"Try not to bump other students, good luck!" he then faded away and Tina caught his smile, guess it's not a bad sign right?

She finally reached her class and knocked the door.

"I'm so sorry sir I'm late"

"Who do you call sir miss?" The teacher turned around and made Tina very shocked. All the students were looking at Tina and felt sorry for her.

"I-i-i'm so sorry m-i-i-ss.."

'It's madam, madam Beiste. Just find and empty seat and try to keep up with the lesson" The teacher starts to write something on the board and Tina walked silently to her seat and stay quite during the session.

Her class is finally over, she waved to her friends and walked out try to find a cab but someone walked beside her and spoke,

"You've got some nerve to came late to Beiste class" He said with amused but receive a glared from Tina.

"I was late okay"

"Then try to wake up early"

"I would if you try to keep your music down, it all over my room last night"

"Oh really? Sorry then"

They walked in silent and Tina went to other direction but Mike shouted,

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get a cab?" She continued walk to the street not even bother to stop.

"What? Seriously? I bring my car; you can go home with me"

"I'd rather take a cab"

"Come on, it's late, you have no idea how dangerous New York is"

"And why do you care?"

"Uncle Rick will burn me alive if he knows you're going home alone"

Tina rolled her eyes and couldn't believe that Mike offers her a lift just because he's afraid of his uncle. What's wrong with men lately? Does the gentleman still exist?

"Oh wow what a gentlemen" She said sarcastic and raise her hand to call a cab.

"That's not what I meant Tina, I'm sorry, come on just go home with me"

"You've made your point very clear Mike" She got her taxi and entered the car.

The taxi has gone from Mike's sight and he couldn't stop regretting his words to Tina. Why he always be such a jerk when she was around. He has ruined his impression to Tina, and from the way she acted, he knew that she's a stubborn and it's going to be very hard work to change his appearance in front of her.

He got home and caught his uncle watching TV. He was about to go upstairs but Rick stopped him and said,

"Mike, why did you leave her alone?"

"What? I didn't leave her; she refused to come home with me"

"And is there any reason why she refuses your offer?"

"She's a stubborn, that's why"

"Mike.."

"I'm sorry uncle, but I'm really tired, I just want to ho to my room and sleep" He rushed into her bedroom and slammed the door.

Tina was overhearing Mike and Rick conversation, how can he said that she's being a stubborn when the fact that Mike was the total jackass. She thought living in here would be easy, but it's not. It's only two days but she misses home so bad, she misses her mom, and her step dad. Tina has a step father; her biologic father was a trouble back then so her mother had to leave him for their own good. She kept a very very dark secret that nobody knows. She and her mother were abused by her father back then. That's why she's very keeping her self from other people because she doesn't trust people so easily. She's very picky when it comes to friends, especially guy.

Times goes by so fast, it's been a month Tina had been in New York. Her relationship with Mike were still..complicated. They still hate each other somehow, even tho the live only next to each other, but they barely even talk. Mike tried to make up with her but she just ignored him, even at his class he tried to get her attention but she didn't react anything.

It was Friday and Mike just got home, "I'm home"

"Hey, you home early" Rick greeted him from the kitchen. "Is Tina home yet?"

"Nope, she told me this morning she's gonna be late, doing some project at her friends apartment" Rick watching his nephew's face carefully when Mike changes his face expression.

"How's she going to get home?"

"Why don't you pick her up?" Rick suggested and gave him a knowing face.

"There's no way she wants me to pick her up"

"You haven't even try.." He about to finished his sentence but the door was open,

"I'm home" Tina closed the door and stopped when she noticed Mike was with Rick.

"How's your project sweetheart?"

"It went good" She approached Rick and kissed his cheek.

"I'm gonna go to my room okay" Mike's watching her disappeared into the stairs.

"What?" he realized that Rick was staring at him with amused. Mike grabbed his bag and walked to the stairs but Rick called him.

"Mike, you've got a mail." He handed the letter to Mike and he opened it.

It's an invitation, High school reunion, 'Oh Boy' he murmured softly. Mike was quiet popular back then, he was a football player, had a cheerleader girlfriend, well, until she was cheating on him and it hurts, bad, he couldn't forget it until these very days. The reunion is set tomorrow at Saturday night at 7 pm in _Radio City_ Music _Hall_, Madison Square Garden. In the bottom of the invitation, wrote in a capital words "BRING YOUR DATE, NO SINGLE ALLOWED"

What kind of high school reunion is that he thought, who is he going to bring? Well, there's only one person, but…

"AHH must bring date huh?" Rick appeared beside him.

"What kind of reunion is this?" He mocked the invitation.

"Just go with it Mike. Ask her"

"But she'll shoot me down"

"She won't, at least try Mike" Rick encourages Mike to ask Tina. He prepares his gut to ask her and choose the right words so he won't screw this up.

"I'm telling you Mercedes, he's a jerk" Tina talked to her best friend when she was in high school through Skype in her bedroom.

"Aww come on Tina, give him a chance, from the way you talked to me about him, I think he likes you"

"How in the world..?" She shouts at her friend with frustration.

"Hey, it's possible, there are lots of story of a couple who hates each other but live happily ever after in the end" Mercedes gave her a puppy dog eyes while holding a cupid dolls. Tina burst to laugh when she saw that because she looks ridiculous.

"You chocolate thunder suddenly gone when you did that you know that?" Tina still can't hold her laugh when she talked.

"Na ah, my chocolate thunder neva gone"

Tina was about to answer Mercedes but she got interrupted by sound of knocking on the door.

"Wait hold up diva there's someone on my door"

She rushed to her door and opened it, and it was Mike, standing with his pale face and he looks nervous.

"Hey Tee, am I bothering you?" Tina very sure she could see sweats come down at his face.

"Oh, no no I was just skype-ing with my friend…"

"Tina? Is that a guy you're talking about? What a fine white boy, or should I say Asian boy? You've got some white chocolate to taste sweetie"

Tina goggled her eyes and froze at her position while Mike was holding his laughter and try not to be flattered. She rushed to her laptop and said "I'll talk to you later" with a glared. Mercedes was about to answer but she just closed her laptop.

"Sorry about that, that was my..friend, she's always like that, don't flattered yourself"

"Oh, no, I'm not. Actually Tina I have a favor to ask"

She looks at him with confusion; she raised her eye brows and said,

"What kind of favor..?"

"Okay uhm, I just got an invitation to my high school reunion at Radio City Hall tomorrow night, and in the invitation said that i.. I uh.."

Mike felt his throat dry suddenly, he just scared to ask Tina to be his date for one night, especially Tina is looking at him like he was about to throw up.

"You…what?"

"The invitation said that I should bring a date to the reunion"

Tina knows where this conversation goes. She just nodded and waits until he finish his sentence.

"I was wondering if you'd like to be my date?" He was so relieved when he finally asked her. She keeps quit for a bit, he just stood there waiting for her answer.

"So..?"

"Why did you ask me?"

"Well….because you're off this Saturday right? You don't have any class this Saturday and I don't know who else I'm gonna ask so.."

"Well there are plenty of girls here in New York so, good luck finding one.." She pushes her door wants to close it but Mike holds it,

"Please Tina, I mean it, I ask you because I want you to be my date"

They just stared at each other with silent and kind of awkward, she realized how awkward that situation was so she nodded. "Okay I'll go with you"

Mike gave her a goofy smile and thanked her, Tina realized how silly his face was when he smiled like that and she cracked a smile.

"Thank you Tina, so tomorrow we'll go at 6.30, just wears a casual clothes, a dress maybe I don't know"

She just nodded and murmured "Okay, so uh, goodnight" She closed her door in hurry and can't believe what was just happened. In the other hand, Mike throws his fist to the air and shout 'yes' silently in his bedroom. He lies on his bed and pick his phone because it was ringing.

"Hey dude" he answered the phone, "Yo Mike, you coming tomorrow right?"

"Sure Matt, why would I miss it?"

"Just checking, so, have you found a chick to bring?"

"Absolutely man"

"Really? Who's the lucky lady?" His friend Matt from the other line was completely shocked when he heard his mate already found a date.

"You'll see tomorrow" He said with smiled on his face, proud of himself.

"Dude, since when you become so mysterious? I'm your mate"

Mike laughed at his friend statement, he really wants to tell Matt but it'll be better if he meet his friend in person.

"It's only tomorrow Matt, you'll find out"

"Okay okay, well, I gotta go, I need to pick my girl, see ya tomorrow Mike"

"Okay Matt, see ya" he hung up the phone and went shirtless for sleep.

Tomorrow is going to be very interesting.

**TA-DAA**

**So, hate it? Love it? Please let me know **** Your review will mean a lot to me!**


	5. The Reunion

**HEEEY, I'm sorry for took a few days to update this story, I was busy with homeworks and stuff. I gave you a long story for the fifth chapter! ENJOOOY!**

"So what do you think? Is it match with the shoes?"

Tina was literary tried all of her dress in her closet. She still can't find what clothes she should wear on Mike's reunion this afternoon.

"Honey, you've tried that dress like four times, and to be honest, it's kind of blurry from here" Mercedes from the other line gave her honest comment. She couldn't really saw what Tina is wearing because Skype video call was not too high quality. Tina frustrated even more, how can't she even find a simple dress to wear.

"Come on 'Cedes, I'm torn"

"For someone who hates him, you seemed try to impress him." Mercedes asked curiously and a dirty smile on her face.

"Hey it's not like that, there are gonna be a bunch of guys out there, I try to impress the others, not him" Tina flopped to her bed and release her heels she wore before. She knew that the event isn't formal but still, what is she looks like crap compare to Mike's friends at the reunion.

"You're gonna be fine Tee, you'll bring da house down with your smokin' ass, just wear a tight black dress you have" Tina the put the dress her best friend was talking about and look herself in the mirror. Well, she does look hot in that dress. With more smoky make up and heels that match, she certainly will bring the house down.

"See, told ya"

"Thanks Cedes, gosh I'm so nervous isn't that weird?"

They keep talking to each other for the next hours while Mike is on his room thinking about what should he wears later that night.

"Man…" he muttered under his breath, he couldn't believe how he'd be confused to decide what clothes he should wear. He brings all his clothes he could find and walk to his uncle room.

"Should I wear a formal or non-formal?" he lifts his clothes and his uncle was staring at him.

"Mike, you're a guy, it doesn't matter what you wear nobody will care" Rick couldn't hide his smile while he looking at Mike with amused.

"You're not helping.." He sighed and then left his uncle and went back to his room. He knew he never really care about his appearance but this event is kinda, big, high school reunion is a big thing. Reunion is the place where you can brag yourself about your job now or anything. Especially he brings Tina with him; he knew she'll look gorgeous so he just wants to equalize it. Though his high school experience was not really things he wants to remember, sure he was popular back then, but there was one thing, one thing that he only kept it to himself.

It's almost 6 pm and Mike was ready and waiting for Tina to finish her dressing in front of the TV with his uncle. They were chatting when Mike heard footsteps on the stairs and turned around. He really couldn't believe what he had seen. The figure who standing at the stairs was the definition of flawless. Tina wears a simple _black_ strapless dress features sequins sewn at the _shoulders, her hair was curly and she still puts her blue streak which makes her hair even more beautiful. Tina walked to the couch in front of the TV and ready to go but Mike was just stared at her, he didn't even look like breathing. _

_"Ahhh sweetie you look magnificent" Rick commented Tina's look and she bow a little and smiled. She finally caught Mike was staring at him like she was wearing something odd._

_"Is there something wrong?" She looked at Mike confused when Mike is still trying to finding his voice to speak. _

_"N-n-no, it's just, you lo-o-, i-i-i, that dress fits you" Tina down her head and looking at her dress, well of course it fits, It's her size, duh. _

_"It's my size" The situation was getting a little awkward because they just stared and each other but Rick was the only who break the silent._

_"Sooo should you guys get going? You'll be late" Rick clapped his hands to bring his nephew into the real world. _

_"Right, shall we go?" Mike stood up and looked at Tina, "We shall" They walked to the door and get in Mike's car. Rick waved goodbye to them and hoping that they won't kill each other.._

_The road was not too far, but the traffic is making them stuck for almost half hour and neither of them spoke to each other since they left the house. _

_"Soo.." Mike was the one who break the silent. _

_"What clique were you in high school?" Tina asked him without hesitated._

_"Pardon?"_

_"You know, the clique, nerd jocks popular.."_

_Mike knows where this conversation goes. He's not sure enough if he wants to answer her question because one he was actually a jock, not a jerk one but she might think that he was some kind of douchebag back then. _

_"Well, I uh, I'm a football player in high school" he answered and looked at Tina carefully to see how she would reacted. _

_"Oh, make sense" She just nodded and focuses her sight at the traffic._

_"What's make sense?" He asked with a slight of curios and also annoyed, his assumption was actually correct._

_"You were a jock, that's explain why you.." She stopped because she didn't know how to finish her sentence without said an awful word._

_"You thought I was a jerk huh?"_

_"Still til now actually, sorry" she smiled apologetically and they started their conversation about Mike's high school live. They talking and actually entertained themselves with some laughed and all. Even Tina talked about her high school live when Mike asked her and she explained how her high school live was more like a nightmare because she was in Glee club, the bottom of the food chain at her school and she has to deal with all the slushie facial almost everyday. _

_"That was awful, I can't believe you didn't report that to your principal" He sounded surprised by Tina's story and mad. How can someone treat her like that._

_"Well, he wouldn't care tho so, just go with it"_

_"But that was just awful"_

_"Yeah, but, I get over it so, past is past" She shrugged and not wanting to remember all the bad memories from her past. Mike stared at her face, she seemed a little down from the moment she told him about her high school live. He felt guilty to brought the topic, he noticed how innocent Tina was and how could someone was actually did that to her. If only he found the person who had slushied Tina, he wouldn't mind to kick their asses. So he tried to bring other topic to distract her. _

_"So glee club right, you must be a good singer then" He said when they reached into the parking lot and search for a spot._

_"I guess I was good, not so great but, good" _

_"Then sing"_

_"What, like right now?" _

_"Yeah now"_

_"Oh no no" She shook her head and answer him very quickly. They finally get a parking spot and he parked his car._

_"Why not?" He asked when he turned of the engine._

_"Because we're already here" She opened the door and rushed outside while Mike's watching at her with amused. He has to make her sing one day. _

_They walked through the front door of radio hall and saw the decoration was decorated like high school. There's a bleacher, a board, and pompoms were over the room. Mike got a little nervous and Tina felt his tense but she just played it cool. He spotted one of his friend, Matt and they both walked to Mike's friend._

_"Dude you made it!" They fist bumped and hugged each other. Matt introduced his fiancé to Mike and Tina. _

_"So Mike, aren't you gonna introduce us?" Matt pointed at Tina who smiled politely and try her best to play her roll, tho she doesn't really know what's she supposed to be._

_"Hi I'm Tina"_

_"Matt, Mike's number one pal" hey shared laughed and Tina leave Mike for catch up with Matt. She searching for an empty seat and grab her drink while playing her phone so she didn't really look lonely._

_"Dude, who is she honestly" Matt was curios and looking straight at Tina when he's asking Mike. _

_"She's my student at NYU"_

_"Is it legal to date a student?" _

_"Man, it's not like that, we're not dating"_

_Matt gave him a knowing smile but Mike couldn't hide his smile and tried to explain everything to his friend._

_"Look, her parents know my uncle, they were like friends or something, so she stays at my uncle's for a year"_

_Matt was like 'ahhh' but he then gave Mike a suspicious look, "So you like live together?"_

_"Well yeah, with my uncle too"_

_"Ah that's too bad"_

_"Dude.." _

_"Hey your girl is lonely, you better go there" Matt pointed at Tina who sitting alone in the corner while playing with her phone. They split up and Mike approached Tina._

_"Sorry I didn't mean to leave you alone.." He apologized and sits next to her._

_"Nah that's okay, you can meet all your friends if you want to you know, I'll be fine"_

_"But you're my date, how can I leave you" He didn't realize how his sentence make the situation was a little intense and Tina couldn't hide her blush. Tina was about to answer when they got interrupted by a voice._

_"Mike?" a blonde girl greeted him. Both Tina and Mike lifted their head to see whose the voice belongs to. She was very beautiful, blonde girl, skinny body. Tina turned her head to see Mike but when she's looking at him, Mike seems a little nervous and uncomfortable. _

_"How are you Quinn?" They gave each other a little hug but Mike was too intense while they were hugging. _

_"I'm great how are you?"_

_"Yeah same here." They went silent for a moment and Tina decided to introduce herself and maybe could wipe the awkwardness. _

_"Hi I'm Tina, I'm Mike's.." _

_"Girlfriend, she's uh we're dating" Mike's sudden declaration was making Tina froze and couldn't' believe what she just heard. Quinn widens her eyes but tried to hold it and instead she stayed calm and congratulates them. _

_"Oh that's nice…Hi I'm Quinn"_

_They shake their hands and Quinn excuses herself from Tina and Mike. Mike turned his head slowly and received and confused look from Tina. _

_**Sooo how was it? Please kindly leave me a review if you like it and hoping me to continue this story **___


	6. Memories

**OH MY GOD guys I'm so sorry! I must've been switched when I post this chapter with the previous chapter! I'm such a clueless I'm so sorry! I hope you enjoy this newest chapter! I'm so sorry guys!**

Tina stared at Mike as Quinn walked left them both. Mike was fidgeting, wondering what should she explained to Tina. He couldn't looked at her face, after his sudden shoot "She's my girlfriend" thing, he just don't know how to explain it. Tina moves in front of him and look straight to his eyes which he's looking at the other direction.

"What was that?" She puts her hands on her hips and stared at him with curios face.

"What was what" he cleared his throat and started walk away to the drink table.

"Don't walk away from me, what's happening? Why you didn't tell me that I'm supposed to be your 'fake' girlfriend?" She touches his hands and makes a gesture with her fingers while she said "Fake girlfriend".

"Ohh, that..I um, sorry, I just don't know what to say in front of her.." He turned his head away when this conversation brought up Quinn again.

"She was the one wasn't she? The one who broke your heart?" She walks behind him but received no answer, he only smiled a little to Tina and he brings her to meet his other friends. Tina felt guilty because she asked him that. She knew something was up when he noticed how Mike was looking at Quinn, so she decided to remain silent about that and try to blend with his other friends.

"Finn, Rachel!" Mike shouted through the crowd when he spotted his friends with Matt, he put his hand on tina's back and lead her to his friends.

"Hey man!" Finn gave him a fist bump and a guy hugged.

"Ahhh Mike, it's good to see you! It's been a long time!" The small brunette girl hugged Mike so tight and exchanging "how are you" question.

"And who this might me?" Rachel looking at Tina with a wide creepy smile which make Tina a little scared.

"This is Tina, she's my company" Mike introduce Tina to his friends and they're shaking their hands.

"Hi Tina, I'm Rachel Berry"

"And I'm Finn"

"Hi, nice to meet both of you" Tina gave them a smile and watching they catching up with their own stories like what university they went, their jobs, love life and all.

"So, you guys have been married for two years, is there any bun in the oven?" Matt asked Rachel and Finn who holding their hands the entire time. The couple exchanging knowing look and Rachel breaks the news to her mates.

"I'm pregnant guys" The news make both Mike and Matt congratulate them and tease Finn that he's about to become a father.

It's almost midnight and many people have left, so Mike decided to call it a night and take Tina home. He shared goodbyes to his friends and got outside the building. They walked to Mike's car in silent; they finally reach to the car and get it. The ride home was quite, the only thing they can hear is the sound of the other car's horn in the outside. Mike was focus on the road and Tina is looking straight to the window.

"I was going to proposed her" His words makes Tina turned her head slowly facing Mike. He still putting his cool face but she knew he was dying inside.

"You did?" She asked carefully and keeps her tone calm.

"Yeah, we were dating in junior and.."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"I want to" Mike glanced at Tina for a second and then focuses on the road again.

"We've known each other since freshmen, we were in a few class together. It didn't take a long time to have a crush on her. It was junior when we tried to join some cliques so we'd fit in at school. I tried football and she joined the cheerleader. I wasn't the quarter back and she wasn't the captain of her team but everyone seemed to encourage us to dating." Mike still keeps his voice calm.

"We were dating not long after we joined our clique together. Cliché wasn't it? Football player hooked up with a cheerleader?" He chuckled and looked at Tina while she tried to laugh with him too but she couldn't.

"I felt like the luckiest guy you know, every cheerleaders were cheated with their boyfriends and so was the football player diggin' another chicks. We're not like that, we were the longest couple. We dated until senior and it was graduation day when I decided to propose her. I went to her house that night when I caught her with another guy.."

Tina felt her entire body was frozen when she heard his story. She never thought a guy like Mike was ever cheated on. She always sure that Mike was kind of player, but he doesn't, he was the one who being played.

"Well, it wasn't another guy, he was my friend, we were like best friends. Me, Matt and him were like best pal."

"What happened? You know.. After that?" That was the first time Tina ever spoke during Mike's story.

"I was freaking out; I yelled like crazy at her house, I didn't even care if my voice was going to wake up the neighbors. They keep telling me that I was nothing, nothing my ass. I ended up with her and I left her house for good." He finished his story and they reached to the garage of Rick's house. He turned off the car and they stayed at the car for a few minutes.

"I'm so sorry Mike" Said Tina apologetically and Mike gave her a weak smiled. They get out from the car and went to each other's room. Tina unlocked her door but then Mike stood behind her.

"Tina.."

"Yeah?" She turned around to see him. She never stands so close to him before. They were only inches apart now. Mike's hand reaches for her cheeks and cares it and say, "Thank you for being my date tonight"

Tina was frozen and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She never felt like this before. She has life with him for a month but she never felt like this about him. Mike was looking deeply into her eyes and she just stared, she couldn't find her voice. He smiled and then walked to his door and opened it. He was about to enter his room but he take a look at Tina one more time and say, "Goodnight Tee" And then he vanished.

Tina has lots of thing going on in her mind right now. She still standing in front of the door and figure what was that all about. She entered her room and lies on her bed. She can't wait for her class tomorrow with Mike.

**Okay this chapter a little short than the previous chapter but it didn't less better right? So leave me some reviews to see if I deserve to continue this story :-) Thank youuuu for reading!**


	7. Caffeine

New York couldn't be any cooler than today. The rain and the wind makes people don't want to get up from their bed especially on Monday. But raining doesn't make the New Yorker stays at home. The road was still crowded, people walking here and there at the time square. The subway still has a long line which make Tina missed couple of trains because she keeps stumbled by other people. When she finally gets in the train, she couldn't get a seat and she caught between a guy who claimed he was a Jesus and some Korean tourist who always ask her a question in Korean. She put on her headset and disappears in her world when suddenly someone tries to sneak out behind her and almost trip her.

"Hey watch your.."

"Hi Tina" Her anger turns into pleased. She just couldn't get mad when she sees that face.

"Artie hi!"

"Sorry about that, I was going to call you but it'll make the other people turns to look at me, so, I walk to you instead" He gave her a smiled that makes her melt. Even his glasses couldn't hide his beautiful pairing blue eyes.

They got out from the train and walked to their campus, talking to each other until they reach the hallway and went to their separate ways. Tina walks to her class alone until she meets her classmates.

"Wanky, who's the hottie nerdy?" Santana blurted the question when she walks with Tina.

"What do you mean?" Tina frowned at her friend tho she actually knows what the Latina meant.

"Seriously? I was behind you Asian" Santana chuckled when she sees Tina's face was blushed. Santana keeps interrogating Tina while they were walking to class until they caught a blonde girl standing in the middle of the hallway and do nothing. They approached the girl when they realize she was their classmate.

"Brittany? Why are you standing here? And oh my god, you're so cold and wet" Tina touches her elbow while she keeps looking at her shoes.

"Yeah Britt, aren't you bring an umbrella? It's raining outside" Santana asked her with confuse.

"I can't find my umbrella. I'm pretty sure Lord Tubbington used it last night to the pub and he hasn't back yet" Brittany answered simply. Tina doesn't know whether she should laugh or worry. And who the heck is Lord Tubbington anyway, is there anyone still uses that kind of name these days. Tina whisper silently to Santana, "Who's Lord Tubbington?" But Santana just smiled and grabbed Brittany's wrist and guides her to the class. The class was already full but Mike hasn't come yet. Santana lead Brittany to her seat and helps her clean up. Tina gave her tissues and help Santana to dry Britt's hair.

"Okay class good morning" Mike walks to the class and makes everyone back to their own sit.

"So today we're going to… Who's coffee is this?", Mike pointing a cup of Starbucks coffee on his desk. Everyone looking at each other and remain silent until a blonde girl in the back raised her hands and make everyone turned around.

"That's from me, I bought it for you, it's pretty cold outside" She gives him a flirty smile which make Tina smirks and folded her hands.

"I'm allergic to caffeine, either you take this coffee away from my desk or I throw it to the trash, your choice" He then turned around to prepare his tools. Mike's words were making all the students murmured to each other and held their laughter.

"Burned!" Santana blurted out which cause everyone in class laughing and receive a glare from the girl. Tina couldn't believe how mean he was. The blonde stand up and tried to hide her embarrassment, she pick the coffee and bring it to her desk.

"What are you looking at?" She shouts to boys next to her who tried to keep their laugh.

"Okay let's get started!" Mike claps his hands and everyone preparing their tools to begin the lesson.

"The rain is being a bitch.." Tina opens her umbrella and starts to walk to the station. The rain is getting heavy and her clothes were starting to get wet. She enters wherever shops near her to cover her from the rain. Apparently she gets into the Starbucks which made her remember about what happened earlier. Since she wants to takes shelter, she has to buy at least one drink so she wouldn't get kick out by the manager. The line was slight of visitor, there are only her and one guy who waiting or his drink. But then she recognized the figure.

"I thought you're allergic to caffeine" It wasn't a question, more like sarcasm. She knew Mike doesn't allergic to coffee, who does?

"They don't produce coffee only missy" Tina rolled her eyes and order her drink. She waits for her drink while he was waiting for his.

"Here's your hot cappuccino " The barista gave Mike his paper cup coffee written **Mike Chang** on it.

"Ah-ha" She just shake her head while he smiled at her and went to an empty chair.

"Okay guys gather around, I have an important news to tell you" Rick called Mike and Tina to dining room because he has something he'd like to tell them. Mike and Tina exchanging a confused look and grab their seat.

"What is it uncle?" Tina couldn't help but notice Mike when he asked his uncle. He was sweating and his t-shirt was seedy because of all the sweat and his biceps were shown. Though she hates that guy, she still has a thing for that kind of stuff. She gulped hard when he looks to her direction so Tina turned around to see Rick.

"I just got a phone call from the office, they want me to go to London for a week" Both Mike and Tina widened their eyes, even Mike spits his water when he gulped his drink.

"A week? Like a whole week? You're going to leave us alone? Alone with.. her?" He yelled a little loud and pointed her which makes Tina a little offended.

"Hey I'm offended by that accusation! I'm the one who supposed to say that! Rick please, do you really have to leave us alone?" She yelled back at Mike and putting her puppy dog eyes to Rick.

"I'm sorry dear I'm sorry but I have to. You'll survive with him for a week, I did, for almost 20 years" He patted Tina's head and chuckled with his joke while Mike was looking at his uncle disbelief.

"Uncle, what side are you on?" Mike gave him a fake sad tone while Tina couldn't help to laugh.

"So, can I count on you guys? Promise me you won't kill each other and burn the house down. Promise?"

Though Mike was actually like this idea of him alone with Tina. Maybe he really can get to know the girl without any distraction from his uncle. He has to find a way to make Tina doesn't avoiding him for a whole week.


	8. Wicked

**HEY GUYS! I want to thank you so much for the reviews! It means a LOT! So, here it is! The next chapter! I Hope you guys enjoy it! :D **

It was in early morning Rick left the house and went straight to the airport. Mike was still sleeping and Tina already awake. She kissed Rick goodbye and went to the kitchen. Making herself a coffee and scramble egg for her breakfast. She poured the coffee to her glass and made another glass for Mike, _such a good girl_ she thought. She was eating her breakfast but then she heard footsteps behind her.

"Morning" Greeted her without turned around.

"Hey" He greeted back and went to the aisle of kitchen to make a coffee.

"Here I already made you one" She passed his glass to him. He looks at her and gulped his coffee before smirk.

"I must be doing something right" He puts the glass on the table and sit across her.

Tina just raised her eyebrows and continues to eat.

"I mean, you made me a coffee, I must be doing something right then"

She just chuckled and shakes her head. "I just don't want you to burn your own hands with that machine" She pointed the coffee maker.

"So now you care about my safety?" He gave her a smile and her heart skips fast. She realize she stared at him a little too long so she gets up and wash her bowl.

"We promise Rick to not burn the house down. You're pretty clumsy" She finishes her dishes and wear her coat.

"See ya" She wave at him. "Where are you going?" He shouted.

"It's Tuesday, where do you think I'm going?" She turned around and put a disbelief expression.

"Ohhhh right, have fun at campus then" He gave her a smile that makes her heart skip fast again.

Tina found herself in the library, searching books for her research. History of arts is a piece of work. As she finds all the books, she goes to the table and plugged her headset while writing the paper. After an hour in the library she finally finishes her assignment, she put the paper in her bag and return all the books their own shelf. She walks to the door but then she notices Artie sitting down in one of the shelf, he seemed pretty drown into his books so Tina wasn't really sure to greet but she thinks they never really meet in a proper way so she decided to walk through him.

"That's a very serious face" That was all she can managed to say, but she got his attention because he raised his head so quickly and smile.

"Hey! What are you doing here? Oh wait that was very lame question, it's a library obviously, what could possibly someone doing here beside reading book.." he chuckled and move a little so Tina can seat beside him.

"I was just finish my homework so I didn't really have anything to do so" She raised her shoulder and sit next to Artie.

"Well, I have to do this research and I'm looking for the right book that contains all the materiel that I need so, if you like, you could help me find some"

"I would love to" She smile and help him to collect all the books.

They spent almost three hours in the library, searching for the books but mostly talking and flirting with each other.

"It's 6 pm already, I should get going" Tina grab her thing but Artie stopped her.

"Wait Tina, I was just wondering if you.. are you free this Friday?" He asked nervous. Tina putting her poker face but she's dying inside.

"Yeah I guess so"

"Good, do you want to watch movie? I've been dying to see Oz. After that we can eat dinner together and walk in Central Park" He chuckled a little.

"That'll be great! I haven't watched it either, and I've been dying to see Central Park at night" Tina gave him an enthusiasm answer.

"Great, so.."

"I'll meet you the theater?" She blurted.

"I can go to your apartment and we can walk there together"

Crap, he can't go to her place; he mostly can't know that she is living with Mike. Think Tina think.

"Nah that's fine, I'll meet you at the theater okay?"

"Okay then, we'll meet at six?"

"Great" She gave him a smile and a wave. She left the library with a glorious smile.

* * *

"Guess who's got a date on Friday night" She blocks the TV while Mike just stared at her and raises his eyebrows.

"You're blocking the TV, move it" He raised his hands but Tina just laugh and sit beside him.

"Who's the lucky guy?" He turner to Tina and asked her between the commercials.

"The owner for the most beautiful pairing of blue eyes, Artie Abrams" She said with proud but Mike just nodded his head.

"So you just like him because of his eyes?"

"What? No! He's the nicest guy I've ever met"

"You've met me" He raise his shoulders which make Tina turned to look at him and smirk.

"Riiiigghhttt mister allergic to caffeine" They both chuckled when Tina mention of the allergic incident.

"Where is he taking you?" He asked curious.

"None of your business"

"Oh I know, he'll take you to lousy theater to watch a lame romantic movie. After that you will grab a dinner and take a walk in Central Park. He will take you home and you will share your very first kiss."

Tina literally widened her eyes and didn't say a word. Mike laugh hard because he knew he was right about the whole things. He patted Tina's shoulder but she just smirked at him.

"Typical guy, so unromantic" he sighed and chuckled.

"Oh so you're a romantic guy?"

"I didn't say that"

"Come on, what would you take a girl on a date?" She folded her hands and faced him.

"Me? I would take her to Broadway of course"

"Oh.. wow, that's actually very good"

He smile and looks at her, imagining if only he was the one who asked her on a date first, not a junior boy. He couldn't believe he would lose with a younger guy. Mike actually has a two tickets to Broadway Show, Wicked.

"Speaking of Broadway, guess who has a ticket to see Wicked this Thursday" He shouts to get Tina's attention. And it worked. She turned her head so quickly and he pretty sure it was the first time to see Tina with a shocked face like that.

"Oh my god.. are you serious?" She asked him disbelief while covered her mouth with her both hands.

"Actually, not only have one, but two tickets.." He slowly grab the tickets and swing them in front of her.

"Please take me take me take me pleeeaaasseeee" She scream and grab his hands so tight.

"Hey slow down slow down; alright alright I'll take you with me"

Tina was squealed so hard and hugged Mike. All he can feel in that moment was how nice Tina's hair smell is. He wanted to hug back but it'd be very awkward so he just patted her back and she pulled away.

"How did you get the ticket anyway?"

"Oh I haven't told you have I? Rachel is on Broadway, she plays the role of Elphaba"

Tina was completely amazed; she always adored whoever played the role of Elphaba. Ever since she moved to NY, her guilty pleasure is Wicked.

"Seriously? That's awesome!" She squalled like a little kid. Mike couldn't hide his smile. He never noticed how happy and cute Tina is when she's happy. He feels like a lucky guy who got a chance to make her happy.

"You squalled a lot; you better save your voice missy"

They both watching TV for the next hours. Revenge marathon was on so they watch the show very serious. Though Mike stool a few glances to Tina and so was she. They start to talk again if the show was cut by commercials.

"So, does this mean Thursday is a date?" She knew his question was a joke, because from the way he looks at her, there's no way he was actually wants to call Thursday as a date. He knew it was a joke, but deep down inside his heart, he mean it.

"Don't flatter yourself tough guy. I have a real date on Friday" She smacks his abs and hurt her hands.

"Ouch that hurt" He said while rubbing his abs from her smacking. He wasn't hurt from the smacking; he was hurt from her accusation about the date. And again, he was beaten by a junior boy. Broadway is soo much better then taking a girl to a movie. He knows he really has to show Tina the real date.

**How was it guys? Good? Bad? Average? Let me know then! Please kindly leave a review. Let me know if I should continue this story :-) **


	9. Rush

**HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry i didn't update sooner, my midterm is next week and my assignments were crazy. College, what could be more busy than being a college student right? Anyway, this story is a little shorter then the last but i think it's still as good as the previous stories. So, enjoy!**

* * *

"Cedes, I told you for a million times, it's not a date!" Tina was frustrated by yelling over and over to her friend through webcam on her laptop and she started to felt like an idiot. She had told Mercedes that Mike invited her to Broadway on Thursday but her friend seemed didn't buy it when she said it's not a date. It's just a friendly invitation and he has an extra tickets and don't know who else he could ask so she was the only option.

"What? A friendly invitation my butt! Who is he? Your friendly neighborhood Spiderman?" Mercedes snorted and keep her arguments. They keep arguing for the next few hours until midnight.

* * *

Mike always sleeps late because of the works he has to done. Making the reports, collect all the students' paints and check it one by one. Coffee doesn't seem to help him to stay awake; sometime he fell asleep on his desk with papers on it. Or maybe sometime he would turn his radio and dance along from whatever the music plays. Nobody ever saw him dancing, maybe his uncle, since he was the one who insisted him to joined the dance class. Wednesday night is always be the hardest night of the week. Because all students would collect their paints on Tuesday so he only had one day to checked it and give the reports to campus on Thursday. But he felt he can't wait for Thursday, since he and Tina will see Broadway together. If only he could call it a date. His eyes started to get heavy so he decided to go to the kitchen. Have a midnight snacks would impact badly to his body but he could careless. He passed Tina's room and stop by her voice from inside. He moves his head and leaned his ear to her door. She seemed like talking to someone. But who would it be? It's midnight. He leaned closer so he could caught who she's talking to but suddenly the door burst open and he jumped surprised. They were staring at each other awkwardly. Tina gave him a suspicious look, well, since he looks like he's been ears droving her.

"Are you like, ears droving me?"

She could tell that he was a little nervous and embarrass because she caught him like that. She tried to ask him politely but failed, so she sounded like she's pissed.

"Look, no, I'm sorry. I wasn't ears droving you. I was going to the kitchen and then I passed your room and I hear voices from inside so I assumed you still awake.."

He realized his explanation doesn't really make any sense. He bubbling like an idiot and Tina finds he's kinda cute. She cracks a smile and stopped him.

"You know what, I'm gonna stop you now before you embarrass yourself even further" They both shared laughed. Tina was wearing a black tank top and short pants. This outfit made Mike stared at her from head to toe. She was so hot, with her hair tide up in a messy ponytail. He realized he stared at her a little too long so he cleared his throat.

"Well, are you hungry?" He rubs his neck and tried to stay calm.

"Actually I am. What are you going to make anyway?" Tina closed her door and they walked through the stair to the kitchen. Mike checked the refrigerator and closes it again.

"Do you think we can order pizza?" He sits across Tina who seemed hesitate about delivery at midnight.

"It's midnight Mike, which shop do you think still open at this hour?" She frowned at him and strut her face on her hands. Mike stands up and grabs the phone by the kitchen wall.

"Dominos open for 24 hours" He dialed the number and waits.

"Really? That's incredible. Lima dominos closed before midnight"

Their pizza arrived in a half hour, Tina was the one who took it but then the deliverer was trying to flirting with her so Mike quickly went to the door and paid. He sent the deliverer a glared and he just smiled apologetic to them both and ran off. Tina couldn't hide her smile and she felt butterflies in her stomach. There was some weird feeling when she's with him. She never really understood what it is.

They ate their meal while watching the late show.

"I grew up in Columbus you know, before Uncle Rick took me" Mike started the conversation while chewing his meal.

"Really? That's cool" She couldn't believe all this time they were living so near with each other.

"Why Uncle Rick took you anyway?" She realized her question was making him a little down. She could see there was a slight of pain in his eyes.

"My uh, parents died in a car accident when I was 10" He smiled weakly at her and bring his attention to the show again. Tina never felt so guilty in her entire life. She never knew about his parents.

"Mike…I'm so sorry, I didn't kn-"

"Hey it's okay, it was 11 years ago. I'm over it, really"

They both went to dead silent and neither of them was actually watching the show. The awkwardness between them somehow brought them closer and closer.

* * *

Mike woke up with a figure against him. Wrapped so tight around him, and his hands were on her hips. He glanced over the clock on the table and it's 8 in the morning. He leaned his head so he can see Tina. She looks like she still in a very deep sleep. He can feel some peace when he stared at her. He remove strand her hairs that covering her face. He held his breath because Tina was reacted from his touch. She sighed and opens her eyes slowly, shifted her body but then realized she was in someone's arms.

"Mike? Oh god, we fell asleep last night did we" release herself from mike's grip and sit up straight and turned her head to hide her blush.

"Yeah we did" he cleared his throat nervously. "What time is it?" Tina was still gathered her consciousness and her neck was a little hurt, remembering she was not in a very good position of sleeping last night.

"It's 8 am…"

"SHIT!" Tina jumped from couch and running straight to her room. Mike was a confused because he knew Tina is off on Thursday, no class. Tina was in hurry, she was running so fast from the stairs and almost trip herself but thankfully Mike's reflect was good and he caught her.

"Whoop careful missy" he holds her hands and their face were close. She can feel his breath trough her face, and his heart beats was so fast.

"Thanks" She remove her hands from his grip and tidy up her hair which a little messy because she doesn't have time to take a shower.

"I thought you didn't have any class today" He shouted because Tina was running again and reached the front door. "I didn't, but Beiste couldn't come last Tuesday so today is replacement class. Suck, I know!" She yelled back and open the door, ready to run again.

"Hey don't forget we're going to watch Wicked this afternoon!" He literary shout very loud because Tina already disappear from his sight but she sneak her head and raise her thumb up, "I wont forget!" and then she's gone.

* * *

**Soooo whataya think? is it still good? did the butterflies still exist in your stomach when you read the story? Reviews are love! Let me know if i should or shouldn't continue this story! :) Spread the Tike loves! **


	10. Lie Down

**Hey loves! I'm so sorry i didn't update this story earlier. But here it is! I hope you guys love it!**

* * *

Walking hand in hand, falling into a very deep comfortable silence, Tina and Mike walked on the pavement after watched the Wicked earlier. They didn't really understand how they could end up like this, but aside from that, they love it. Maybe it all started when Tina choose to wear a black lace tulle short dress which made Mike literary drop his jaw on the floor and babbling like an idiot tried to find the right words to compliment her.

The show was great, Rachel killed like every songs she sang. Especially _Defying Gravity_, Mike noticed how the song was really get into Tina, he even caught her tears and she tried to hide it. He took her hand and she put her head on his shoulder and that was the hand-holding action was happened. They greeted Rachel in the backstage while she announced that it was her last show, since she's now pregnant and wants to focus on her kid.

It wasn't really the right time to wear a short dress for Tina, because the wind was so cold it could make you shiver. She was trying to hide her coldness but it failed.

"Are you cold?" He asked her concerned.

"a little…" She hasn't finished her sentence but he already put his jacket to her body. She smile with gratitude and they intertwined their hands again. She really didn't know what to do, this wasn't a date. Her real date would be with Artie tomorrow. But her excitement is when she's holding hands with Mike. She slipped her hand carefully and pretends her phone was ringing. "Sorry, it's Santana's text; she would flip if I don't reply her soon."

They continue walking without touching and Mike was started to feel the tension between them. They arrived at home and Tina gave Mike a friendly hug and her gratitude for taking her to see Wicked. She just rushed to her room and turned her head one more time to see Mike who's looking at her with meaningful look.

* * *

Tina was standing in the crowd of the cinema. She's looking for the familiar figure. It's 6pm and Artie hasn't showed. She knows she should probably feel nervous and stuff, but she doesn't. Looking at her clock, 6.05pm, oh hell no, first dates and he doesn't come on time. She double checked her phone but nothing, she expected he would text her why is he late but, well, no. Few minutes later she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm so sorry I'm late Tina, my mom asking me to drop her first to the store." _Oh mama boy_.

"Nah it's okay." She tried to give him smile.

They but tickets and Artie insisted to buy it, though Tina refused it at first but he forced to pay so she just allowed him. The movie was great, but she just bored to death. Artie was trying to reach out for her hand but she put her hand on her lap. She knew Artie was looking at her curiously and wondering why is she changing so fast. But Tina just remains silent. After the movie was over, he offer her to grab a dinner but she just make an excuse to go home because she has a flu. Of course as a gentleman, he offered her a ride but again she refused him and went straight home with taxi.

She realized the only person in her mind is Mike. Heart could change so fast. Two days ago she still felt her excitement for her date with Artie. But the truth is, her only excitement is when she's with Mike.

Meanwhile at home, Mike was sitting on the couch, drinking his beer and eats popcorn. He changes every romantic movies on TV because it keeps reminding him of Tina, a girl that he can't never had. He just assumed that she probably having a time of her life on date with her dream boy. While he just sitting here feeling miserable that ever. He never wanted to get attached with a girl because the Quinn incident. He ended with watching _50 first dates, _although he loves this movie, but the time wasn't really right.

"Screw you Adam Sandler!" He shouted out loud when Adam Sandler keeps trying to get Drew Barrymore's attention.

"Oookay…what is that all about?" He didn't notice Tina was already standing behind him, he even didn't hear the door was open.

"Tina? How did you get in here?" He felt silly after ask her that question, of course she has a key, she has living here for the past five months. Tina raised her eyebrow and sit next to him.

"Through the window." Answered her sharply.

"Really?" He turned to her with disbelief expression because he pretty sure he's locked the door.

"Oh boy" Tina leaned her body to the couch and grab his popcorns.

"It's only 9pm, why are you at home already?"

"I'm tired, so I decided to go home early." Tina tried to sound casual. Mike smiles a little because that reason was just awful. Who in the world a person is tired when you're on a date?

"Okay Tina that reason was just…"

"What?"

"Come on, tired? I thought you were excited about your date with that lover boy" Tina heard how Mike's comment was mocking her. So she just shrugged and watched the movie on TV.

"I love how they made the ending of this movie" She said while chewing her popcorn. The movie was almost reached the ending. They're looking at each at other for a moment and bring their attention to the movie. Mike loves the ending of this movie too, he always curious would he do the exact same thing as Adam Sandler on the movie if he found a girl like that. Well, maybe he did find the girl the question is, is he really sure about it. He stares at Tina who seemed really paid attention to the movie. He watched carefully her face, her beautiful eyes, her nose, and then her lips. Oh god, how he wants so bad to taste that lips. He gathered all his courage to take the big step. It's now or never Mike. He move closer to her and she just stared at him. He hesitated at first but the way Tina's look, he sure he was doing the right thing. He closed his eyes and leaned his head closer to Tina's. They both closed their eyes and touch their forehead. His hand cares her face; stroke her hair gently behind her ear. Her breathing became faster and heavier. Finally, his mouth reaches hers. Her lip was soft, warm, and sweet. He wanted to do this since last night. He slipped his tongue between her teeth, waiting for her respond, and she opened her mouth to allow him. She put her hand on his chest, feel the heart beats. They stopped and just stare at each other. Try to catching their breath.

"Your heart is beating so fast.." She whispered when she touched his chest.

"It has been since the first time I saw you" He put his arm around her waist and she pulled him again, kissing him with passion. She started to lie down and he settled above her. The situation was about to get a little interesting when suddenly…

"KIDS, I'm home!" The front door was open, Uncle Rick coming home. Tina pushed Mike to sit up and she tried to fix her dress and hair. They tried to sit up straight when Uncle Rick went to the living room.

"Hey guys, how are you?" He put his suitcase near the table and sits across the couch. By the way Tina and Mike sit up so straight, he suspect something.

"Great, great, everything was..great" Mike was sound nervous and Tina began to worried if Uncle Rick would suspicious.

"Yeah everything great, but I, I'm so sleepy, so I'm gonna go to my room. Welcome home rick!" Tina stand up and hugged Uncle Rick before went to her bedroom. Her heart was beats so fast, It didn't stop for awhile.

"So, Mike, everything's okay?" He asked his nephew who seemed try to hide something.

"Y-yeah everything's great. I'm headed to bed, good to see you home uncle" Mike hugged his uncle and rushed to his room, leaving his uncle alone in the living room.

"Everything's great.." Rick mumbled to himself and lie on the couch.

* * *

**SOOO was it good? or bad? reviews are love! Let me now if i should or shouldn't continue this story! :-)**


	11. What Are We?

**Hey Loves! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update this story. It's been a crazy month for freshmen year, a had a lot of tasks. I was so torn when i heard the news about Cory's. I just wanted to burst into tears everytime i read the news. I felt very sorry for Lea, i can only imagine the pain she felt :"( And the stupid comments about Jenna, Dianna and Jane pictures were just awful. There's nothing wrong about them smiling, what's wrong with people? Just because Cory left, doesn't mean the cast should be crying for 24/7 in public, geez. Let's pray for Cory :( Cory Monteith, nothing more to say, you definitely will me missed.**

**Here it goes, chapter 11th, ENJOY!**

* * *

It's official, Tina's been ignoring Mike for a week now. She always has an excuse every time they met. First, after the kissing thing happened, she stayed at Brittany's apartment for doing her project with Santana. She came home on Sunday afternoon and went straight to her room, said she was so tired so she needs to take a nap, but she never came out until tomorrow morning.

There's no way she would get away from him today. It's Monday and Tina has a class with him. They used to have breakfast together with Rick in the dining room but today, only Mike and Rick sat on the table.

"Where's Tina?" Mike asked casually. "Oh, she left early, she said about project something" answered Rick while chewing his sandwich. He saw how Mike changes his expression so quickly and he began to worried something did happen when he wasn't home.

"Okay son, what's going on?" Rick put his food down and faced his nephew.

"What are you talking about?" Mike eating his breakfast and pretend like nothing happened.

"Alright alright, if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine." He nod and shrugged his shoulder. Before Rick suspects something, Mike finishes his breakfast real quick and off to campus. Leaving Rick with his curiosity and mumbled, "Kids these days."

"Okay class settle down, we're going to draw a human, like real human, this is Artie Abrams he's a senior and he's volunteer to be your model. You can draw him" Artie got a cheered and whistle from all the girls at class except Tina. Ever since Mike entered class, Tina just put her palm on her face. Today is definitely a bad day. Two guys she's screwed up with just show up in her class. _Great. _

"Ulala what a lucky day" Santana turned to Tina and gave her a knowing look which Tina just stared at her and shaking her head.

"Are we going to paint him naked?" Brittany asked innocently and everyone burst into laughed, including Mike.

"No Britt, not now, sorry ladies but he'll wear underwear" Mike explained to the class and glanced to Tina who keeps her head down ever since he entered the class. Artie posed himself in the center of the class and gave Tina a little wave and wink which caught by Mike and he yelled at Artie "Focus Abrams!"

Half the kids were finished painting and gave their works to Mike. Even Santana and Britt finished their paints and waved to Tina. She tried to draw as fast as she can, when she finished her paint, Tina walked so fast and gave her work to Mike. He was trying to stop her but she was already gone.

* * *

It's 11 pm and Tina couldn't sleep, she's standing on the porch with her night gown and put her hair into a messy ponytail. She was sure everyone in the house was already slept. She's enjoying her view from her sight, lights of the building, the empire state, the rush hour of New York, guess New York is a real city that never sleeps.

"Can't sleep?" a voice behind her made Tina jumped out of surprised.

"Oh god Mike you scared me.." She put her hand on her chest because she's sure her heart was almost fall out.

"Sorry" He mumbled quietly and standing next to her.

"Nothing scarier than being ignored for a week" Mike chooses his words carefully but when he blurted it out, his words were sounded better in his head. Tina leaned her head down and stool glanced at him.

"I didn't ignore you…" She sounded like she whispered.

"Please, just don't tell me that, 'cause you did. The truth Tina, please"

"Okay okay I'm sorry, I just.." Tina tried to find her words but she just couldn't. Her brain was suddenly frozen.

"You just what?" Mike moved his body to face her, but he still keeps his distance.

"I was scared okay?" She raised her voice

"Of what? Of what we did that night? It was just.."

"A kissed, I know"

"It wasn't just a kiss for me." Mike's answer was made Tina held her breath. She turned around to see him. They stared at each other for five seconds.

"Then what was it?"

"What did you feel when we kissed?" His eyes were trying to meet hers but she keeps looking away.

Tina smiled a little bit and she knows there's only one word for her answer. "Fireworks." Mike's smile was grew wider and wider because he felt the same way. "Me either" They shared a smiled for a while.

"So, what's now?" He asked full of curiosity.

"How about we take things slowly?" Mike turned his head and nodded. "Okay, slowly, but don't ignore me again okay?" Tina chuckled and leaned to peck his lips,

"Never",

with that, Mike leaned to kiss her passionate. His tongue start to travel along her lips, waiting for her permission, Tina open her mouth to give signal that he allowed to kiss her deeply. They broke apart and Mike pecks her lips one more time.

"Good night Mike" Tina cares his face and enter his bedroom.

* * *

"Okay Cohen-Chang, girl intervention, you've been smiling a lot lately so, spil! You hide something from us" Santana asked Tina when they were sitting at the Café near their campus with Brittany.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Tina sips her coffee and back to her laptop. Santana closed her laptop roughly and stared at her with meaningful look.

"Oh please, do you think you can hide that creepy smile you've been showing us for the past few days. Tell her Britt!" Santana nudge Britt's hand.

"Yep, San's right. Tina we're worry about you" Brittany leaned her hand to Tina's shoulder with pouty face. "Britt, you don't have to worry, I'm fine" Tina chuckled and cares her hands. Tina stand up and ready to heading home but Santana stopped her, "Tina really, we're friends come on. Friends don't hide secrets, not cool." She folded both her hands.

"Okay okay I promise to tell you but not now okay?" Tina slowly walked to Santana and hugged her who still give Tina a suspicious look and didn't return the hug. "I promise" With that, Tina ran and catch her train.

* * *

A month passed after the big kissed happened, Tina and Mike seemed enjoy each other company like they're a couple which they're not, or, they don't quite sure what to call. Tina found herself sitting in front of her desk. Lots of things come to her mind. Mainly, she was thinking about her relationship with Mike, are they actually a couple or not? Because, if the faculty finds out about this, what would they do? And how her classmates would say, what Santana and Brittany would say? She was scared to ask Mike about this, he was a mature guy, she's sure a grown up guys don't really pay attention to label. But, what if there's another guy still make a move to her, like Artie. Ever since the date, Artie still text and ask Tina on a date which Mike doesn't know about it at all. She really wants to say to Artie that she belongs to someone else. But who?

_Knock Knock _

"Come in" Tina straightened up her body.

"Hey, can I come in?" Mike opens her door and enter his head.

"I..yeah sure, come in" She felt like she's been running for miles, she still feels this butterfly on her stomach every time Mike's around. Mike walks toward her and wrapped his hands over her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and ask her, "How's your day?"

Tina felt shiver down to her core, she still can't get use to Mike kiss her. "Ermm, fine, fine"

"Mike, you know I can't answer you properly if you're doing this.." she felt breathless.

"Doing what?" ask him innocently, but then he realize what she means by 'doing this'. He let go his hands slowly and sit next to her. "Well, I learned how to mix colors from Beiste, and Santana still won't stop interrogating me" He laughed by that. "I never really ask you to keep this as a secret you know"

"I Know.." She sighed, "But still, what if all the campus know?".

Mike held her hands, "Honestly, our relationship is legal, you're 18 right? And I won't treat you differently from other students, though you're still very special to me" He smiled and Tina blushed. "I know but, I just don't want anybody to find out yet."

"Okay okay, I don't mind keeping this as a secret." He pulled her on his lap and kisses her. His hands travelled to her back and pull her closer. She put both hands on his head, caressing his hair while the kiss going deeper. Mike was about to carry her to bed but.. "Guys, dinner's ready!" Rick's voice stopped them from the make out session. Mike peck her one more time. "You go, I'm gonna change first" Tina order him to go ahead while she's changing. She still curious what are they exactly.

**SOOOO, love it? Hate it? Is it worth the wait? Reviews are love guys! Tell me if you still want me to continue this story! **


End file.
